Jetsons: The Movie
| runtime = 82 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $20,305,841 }} Jetsons: The Movie is a 1990 American animated musical comic science fiction film produced by Hanna-Barbera and released on July 6, 1990, by Universal Pictures. Based on Hanna-Barbera's cartoon series The Jetsons, the film stars the voices of George O'Hanlon, Penny Singleton and Mel Blanc, all veterans from the series, in their last voice-acting roles. O'Hanlon and Blanc both died in 1989 during production of the film, which was dedicated to both their memories. Since there were no new episodes produced to continue from where the film left off, the film serves as the series finale to the show. Plot In the late 21st century, Spacely Sprockets and Spindles has opened a new mining colony on an asteroid. The proposed project is meant to increase productivity at 1/10 the cost of making the items on Earth. However, the factory continues to be sabotaged by someone or something. As Cosmo Spacely (voiced by Mel Blanc and Jeff Bergman) checks up on the "Orbiting-Ore Asteroid" again, the latest head of the factory, Alexander Throttlebottom, has run off, making it four vice presidents of the new plant that Spacely has lost so far. Fearing for his company (and profits), Spacely names George Jetson (voiced by George O'Hanlon and Jeff Bergman) as Throttlebottom's successor and sends George and his family to the plant. While the family is thoroughly upset from having to have been thrown from their normal life style (and the plans that they had that day), they set up apartments on the adjoining apartment community to the Asteroid and its neighboring shopping complex. While it takes the family time to adjust, Elroy Jetson (voiced by Patric Zimmerman) meets a robot boy named Teddy-2 (voiced by Dana Hill), whom he first is at odds with, but eventually befriends. Teddy-2's father, Rudy-2 (voiced by Ronnie Schell), is the plant engineer and shows George around. Judy Jetson (voiced by Tiffany), meanwhile, is having a hard time adjusting, and accepting the fact that she lost her chance at a date with rock star Cosmic Cosmo (voiced by Steve McClintock) (which a friend of hers later takes), but soon feels better after meeting a teenage boy named Apollo Blue (voiced by Paul Kreppel). George soon figures that he's ready to set the plant running again, and Mr. Spacely is all set to see the plant working full-throttle, and soon to churn out the 1,000,000th Spacely Sprocket. However, the opening day festivities give way to panic as the factory is sabotaged once again. Over the next several days, George and Rudy-2 try to fix things, but the problems persist, to the point that Mr. Spacely heads on up to check on things. Thinking he has to take charge, George stays overnight, only to fall asleep and be taken off by the mysterious saboteurs. Elroy, Teddy-2, and their neighbor Fergie Furbelow (voiced by Russi Taylor) sneak into the plant, and meet Squeep (voiced by Frank Welker), a member of an adorable-looking alien race known as Grungees. Squeep tells them (with Teddy-2 translating) that the factory is actually drilling into his people's community, which is based inside the asteroid. Soon, Jane, Judy, Apollo, Rudy-2, and Astro show up, and realize what is happening as well. George is found hog-tied in the Grungee's colony, and although he soon realizes just what the factory is doing, Spacely doesn't. Seeing his factory at a stand-still, he starts it up (after disconnecting Rudy-2, who tries to stop him), nearly burying Elroy and Squeep alive under rubble, and prompting everyone in the asteroid to get top-side, where George manages to shut down the factory and show his boss exactly what he's doing. After some talk, when George finally stands up to his boss, telling him that all he cares about is money, they come to an agreement: the Grungees will run the plant, and create new Spacely Sprockets through recycling old ones (thus stopping the further destruction of the Grungee's homeworld). Spacely Sprockets reaches the 1,000,000th sprocket, and when George asks about being vice president, Spacely retorts, stating that "he's lucky that he'll be getting his old job back". Only when pressured by everyone else does he reluctantly promote him to vice president (without a raise). George, however, knows that with the Grungees now running the plant, he is no longer needed as head of the Asteroid and will have to return home. The Jetsons then bid their new friends a tearful goodbye, including Fergie who attempted to stow away aboard the Jetson's ship. They then head back to their apartment on Earth. As the family passes over the factory, the Grungees arrange themselves to form the words: "THANKS GEORGE", as a final grateful goodbye to George for saving their home. Voice cast * George O'Hanlon– George Jetson * Mel Blanc– Mr. Cosmo Spacely * Penny Singleton – Jane Jetson * Tiffany– Judy Jetson * Patric Zimmerman– Elroy Jetson * Don Messick– Astro * Jean Vander Pyl– Rosie the Robot * Ronnie Schell– Rudy-2 * Patti Deutsch– Lucy-2 * Dana Hill– Teddy-2 * Paul Kreppel– Apollo Blue * Russi Taylor– Fergie Furbelow * Brad Garrett (In his film debut) – Bertie Furbelow * Susan Silo– Gertie Furbelow * Rick Dees– Rocket Rick Ragnarok * Steve McClintock– Cosmic Cosmo * Frank Welker– Squeep / Grungees * Janet Waldo– Robot secretary * B.J. Ward– Gertrude * Michael Bell– Board member #1 * Brian Cummings– Board member #2 * Jeff Bergman– George Jetson / Mr. Cosmo Spacely (additional scenes) / Basketball Coach * Tom Kenny– Narrator * Jeff Glen Bennett– (additional voices) * Rob Paulsen– (additional voices) * Jim Cummings– (additional voices) * Cameron Clarke– (additional voices) * Olivia Burnette– (additional voices) The film features roughly the same voice cast as the television series except for Judy and Elroy. Daws Butler, the original voice of Elroy, had died in 1988. The voice was provided by Patric Zimmerman. Janet Waldo, the original voice of Judy Jetson, recorded the part for this film but her voice was later replaced by then-pop starlet Tiffany. Studio executives hoped that Tiffany would attract a younger audience. Displeased with the casting change, voice director Andrea Romano had her name removed from the finished film. Because George O'Hanlon, the voice of George Jetson, and Mel Blanc, the voice of Mr. Spacely, both died during production of the film in 1989 (O'Hanlon died in February, while Blanc died five months later), Jeff Bergman filled in for both characters in some scenes. The film was dedicated to the memories of both men. Tiffany sang three songs used in the film ("I Always Thought I'd See You Again", "You and Me" and "Home"), which are on the soundtrack album along with "Jetsons' Rap" by XXL and tracks by other artists. Additional crew *Designed by: Leonardo Moran, Utit Choomuang, Hawley Pratt, Dean Spille *Animation by: Bill Littlejohn, Larry Leichliter, Al Pabian, Leslie Gorin, Sam Fleming, Joe Roman, Burt Medall, Sam Jaimes, Nancy Beiman, Mike Sanger, Dave Brain, Rick Leon, Bob Carlson, Robert Alvarez, Ed Love, Allen Wilzbach, Irven Spence, Richard Bowman, Jay Sarbry, Bob Goe, James T. Walker, Berny Wolf, Vincente Bassols, John Freeman, Norm McCabe, Tom Ray, John Walker, Frank Andrina, Oliver E. Callahan, Steven Gordon, Joan Drake, Joanna Romersa, Max Becraft, Richard Collado, Chuck Harvey, Dan Haskett, Bob Matz, Willis Pyle, Michael Toth, Mike Stribling, Lillian Evans, Rudy Cataldi, Warren Batchelder, Bob Kirk, Bernard Posner, Kunio Shimamura, Carole Beers, Barrie Nelson, Steve Wahl, Ken Champin, Spencer Peel, Jeff Hall, Leo Sullivan, Constantin Mustatea, Glen Kennedy, Istvan Majoros, Ken Southworth, Bob Bachman, Virgil Ross, Bob Bransford, Hank Smith, Mark Glamack, Harry Holt *Checking: Eve Fletcher, Cynthia Goode, Janette Hulett, Jane Gonzales, Barbara Donatelli, Patricia Blackburn *Ink and Paint Supervision: Jane Gonzales *Ink and Paint: Joanne Lansing, Micky Kreyman, Lee Guttman, Peggy Gregory, Teale Wang, Joan Pabian, Barbara Hiestand, Catherine Simmonds, Cookie Tricarico, Sybil Cuzzort, Roubina Janian, Myrna Gibbs, Christina Long, Meling Pabian, Joyce Frey, Colene Gonzales, Maria Alvarez, Patricia Capozzi, Martha Sigall, Emalene Seutter, Akemi Horiuchi, Noriko Hawks, Virginia Tucker, Veronica Halmos *Editing: Chuck McCann, Warren Taylor, Gordon Brenner *Production Manager: Carole Barnes *Production Assistants: Carol Neal, Joanna Loccisano, Nina Skahan, Glenn Mendelson, Kristy Mendelson Release Jetsons: The Movie was originally slated for a 1989 release, but was delayed to avoid competition with Disney's The Little Mermaid, United Artists' All Dogs Go to Heaven (which were both released on the same day), and Universal's own Back to the Future Part II. Universal released The Wizard in its place, which was responsible for introducing Super Mario Bros. 3 to the USA. Home media The film was first released on VHS and Laserdisc on October 25, 1990. On April 28, 2009, it was released on DVD - in the United States and was aired in its original aspect ratio on Universal HD on February 2, 2007. The film is also available via digital download on the Sony Entertainment Network and the ITunes Store.https://itunes.apple.com/us/movie/jetsons-the-movie/id310423860 Reception Criticism and controversy Jetsons: The Movie received mainly negative reviews from critics, resulting in an 21% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The film is often both criticized and praised for its messages about protecting the environment, and observing ethical practices when doing business in developing countries. Jetsons: The Movie is also noted for its early use of CGI including digital ink and paint; the technique had already been used in Disney's The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver & Company and The Little Mermaid, as well as some of Hanna-Barbera's own 1980s television productions. The animation artwork follows the lead of the series in its art direction and character designs, although additional flourishes such as full animation and form shadows on the characters were added for the film. Siskel & Ebert gave this film two thumbs down, citing both the story and the animation as having "no imagination whatsoever." Critics have also criticized the performance of Tiffany as Judy Jetson. Box office Along with the negative critical response, the film was also a Box office bomb, mainly because of opening in fewer theaters. It opened at #4, behind Die Hard 2, Days of Thunder, and Dick Tracy, with a weekend gross of $5,029,640, for an average of $3,220 from 1,562 theaters. The film then lost 43% of its audience in its second weekend, falling to #10 with a second weekend gross of $2,850,120, averaging $1,820 from 1,566 theaters, and bringing its 10-day gross to $10,855,895. It ended up grossing just $20,305,841 in the United States. However, the film performed much better on home video and was routinely seen on television. Soundtrack | Recorded = | Genre = Glam Metal (You and Me), Pop Rock | Length = | Label = MCA | Producer = }} The soundtrack was released by MCA Records on May 25, 1990. The film's score, composed by John Debney, was left off the commercial release but was later issued as a promotional album with his score for the TV film Jonny's Golden Quest. "I Always Thought I'd See You Again" by Tiffany was released as a single. Composer Mark Mancina helped on writing the songs for the film. # "We're the Jetsons" (Jetsons' Rap) – XXL # "With You All the Way" – Shane Sutton # "You and Me" – Tiffany # "I Always Thought I'd See You Again" – Tiffany # "Maybe Love" – Steven McClintock # "Stayin' Together" – Shane Sutton # "Through the Blue" – Gayle Rose # "Mall Theme" – John Duarte # "Home" – Tiffany # "Jetsons Main Title" – The Stunners Marketing tie-ins The summer of the film's release, Kool-Aid had a tie-in where Kool-Aid points could be redeemed for a red Jetsons car featuring the cast. However, the promotion was not carried by some theaters, and instead of a red Jetsons car, the points were redeemed for a miniature film poster. Wendy's restaurants had a Jetsons kids' meal tie-in. When clips were shown on TV, scenes with George had re-dubbed lines from an unnamed voice actor. The commercials showed Wendy's founder Dave Thomas either in a theater watching the film or at his restaurant promoting the film. A tie-in simulator ride titled "The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera" opened with Universal Studios Florida one month before the film's release. In it, Hanna and Barbera state that the Jetsons will star in their next project (presuming the film), which angers Dick Dastardly and Muttley and causes them to kidnap Elroy, and Yogi Bear must save him and Dastardly and Muttley are arrested. Merchandise based on the film was sold at the ride's gift shop. Also in 1990, Ralston released an apple and cinnamon flavored Jetsons Cereal. See also * List of films based on television programs * Theatrically released films based on Hanna-Barbera animations References External links * * * * * * Category:The Jetsons films Category:1990 films Category:1990s comedy films Category:1990s science fiction films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:English-language films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:Children's films Category:Films based on television series Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films directed by William Hanna Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:1990s American animated films Category:Robot films Category:Flying cars in fiction